


Un jour quand viendra le printemps

by hotladykisses



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fairy Tale Land
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotladykisses/pseuds/hotladykisses
Summary: Sa clé du royaume ayant été rejetée, Emma s’offre elle-même à la Méchante Reine à la place, et embarque pour un voyage à travers les bois avec Regina qui va redéfinir tout ce qu’elle a toujours cru à propos d’elle-même, de son futur et du grand amour. Univers alternatif à partir de l’épisode 6x10, juste avant qu’Emma ne se rappelle qui elle est.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Un jour quand viendra le printemps

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [someday when spring is here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772748) by [coalitiongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalitiongirl/pseuds/coalitiongirl). 



La Méchante Reine détient ses parents.

C’est comme un cauchemar d’un autre temps, de l’étoffe des histoires qu’on raconte avant de s’endormir qui finissaient toujours par un prince l’étourdissant de son charme et la sauvant de la vile démone. C’est _impossible_ et voilà que cela se déroule sous ses yeux.

Lorsqu’elle était enfant, elle a passé des heures devant le portrait de la reine Regina dans une salle abandonnée et poussiéreuse, à se demander comment quelqu’un d’aussi beau pouvait être aussi méchant. A présent elle sait, la Méchante Reine debout devant elle un cœur dans chaque main et le regard sombre et exigeant tandis qu’elle se moque ouvertement des clés du royaume.

― Je vous en prie, supplie-t-elle de nouveau, et des larmes scélérates lui coulent le long des joues.

La Reine semble encore plus dégoûtée à leur vue, encore plus frustrée.

― Je vous en prie, je n’ai rien d’autre à offrir…

― Soyez un héros ! l’exhorte la Reine, et si elle était capable de penser à quoi que ce soit d’autre qu’aux traits tirés de ses parents, elle aurait pu trouver cela curieux.

― Soyez la Sauveuse et sauvez-les !

― Je ne peux pas, dit Emma, les joues mouillées et le cœur plein d’angoisse. Je ne peux pas… être…

Ce que la Reine exige d’elle, quoi que cela puisse être. Désespérément, elle se creuse les méninges à la recherche de quelque chose que la Reine puisse vouloir d’elle, de _quelque chose_ qu’elle puisse échanger contre ses parents…

Et elle pense à _quelque chose_ , enfin.

― Tout ce que je peux vous offrir, c’est moi-même, chuchote-t-elle en baissant la tête devant la Méchante Reine. Prenez-moi à leur place !

Cela émerge comme un sanglot, et elle se sent faible – faible, perdue et seule, et elle souhaite que la Reine se contente de la tuer et de mettre fin à tout cela maintenant.

La Reine incline la tête, pensive.

― On prend la route en avance, marmonne-t-elle pour elle-même.

Puis elle soupire.

― Eh bien, peut-être que mon autre moi-même pourrait réellement être bonne à quelque chose quand nous reviendrons. J’accepte votre offre, dit-elle d’un ton déterminé, et elle plonge de nouveau les mains dans la poitrine de ses parents, leur rendant leur coeur.

Sa mère dit : _Non !_ et son père se dresse, mais la Reine lève une main et ils disparaissent soudain dans une fumée violette, et l’estomac d’Emma se retrouve quelque part à proximité de ses pieds pendant un instant. _De la magie_ , réalise-t-elle en toussant et en manquant de perdre pied. Ils ne l’ont pas quittée. Elle leur a été arrachée.

Elles se trouvent près du lac. La Reine a repris les vêtements qu’elle portait la première fois qu’Emma l’a vue dans les bois, les cheveux courts et le regard presque gentil. Emma recule d’un bond, effrayée, et la Reine dit :

― Prête pour le voyage de retour vers Storybrooke ?

Storybrooke. Le pays de ses rêves, d’où la Reine prétend venir. Elle hoche la tête en tremblant puis la baisse.

― Je n’ai guère le choix, n’est-ce pas ?

― Je préfèrerais que vous l’ayez ! dit la Reine, et elle en semble presque contrariée. Mais voilà où nous en sommes.

Et bien sûr, la Méchante Reine a libéré Rumpelstiltskin et _travaille avec lui_ , et c’est une autre plaie du royaume qu’elle a délivrée en échange d’un… haricot ? Un haricot magique. Elle le jette sur le sol et puis prend la main d’Emma dans la sienne tandis qu’un portail grandit devant elles et, _oh mon dieu_ , la Méchante Reine lui tient la main.

Emma frémit et la main de la Reine est ferme et chaude tandis qu’elle murmure « N’ayez pas peur ! » et lui adresse un sourire. Emma est terrifiée mais la curiosité la démange, du genre de ce qu’elle ressentait enfant, avant que tout ne devienne si doux et si lumineux et qu’il n’y ait plus de coins sombres à explorer. Et peut-être, peut-être cette femme qui peut voir ses rêves pourrait-elle vraiment être quelqu’un de capable de changer sa vie pour toujours.

Elle fronce les sourcils et se prépare à sauter avec la Reine, et puis…

Le sifflement d’un flèche, et la Reine l’attire vers le sol, plonge à l’écart et les sauve toutes les deux, puis contemple bouche bée d’étonnement l’homme qui a tiré la flèche.

Le portail mouvant rétrécit de plus en plus puis se referme, le haricot magique gâché pour de bon.

* * *

Il fallait s’y attendre, vraiment, à ce qu’Emma ait été sur le point d’obtenir des _réponses_ et ait enfin commencé à apprécier davantage la Méchante Reine, quand celle-ci décide au lieu de cela qu’elles vont marcher dans les bois avec cet homme. A _lui_ , elle se présente comme Regina, et Emma se dit, têtue, que c’est ainsi qu’elle va l’appeler elle aussi désormais. Elle est peut-être un otage, mais elle n’a pas choisi d’être _ignorée_ ainsi, traînant à la suite de Regina et de _Robin des Bois_ comme si elle était de retour au château, une princesse destinée aux bals, aux fleurs, aux sourires et à rien de réel.

― Et pourquoi devrais-je croire une femme qui est tout le portrait de la Méchante Reine ? demande Robin des Bois à Regina.

Regina rit, légère et hors d’haleine, et Emma les foudroie tous deux du regard. De derrière. C’est donc surtout leur dos qu’elle foudroie du regard.

Son manteau blanc est déchiré par les ronces, gris et brun à force de traîner par terre dans les bois. Elle n’a jamais été dans des bois semblables auparavant, sombres, sinistres, et sans la moindre fleur à glisser dans ses cheveux. Elle est en train de réaliser rapidement qu’elle n’aime rien de tout cela, et en particulier le duo qui échange des murmures devant elle.

Elle traîne les pieds, se laisse distancer, et Regina est retournée l’instant d’après, les mains sur les hanches tandis qu’elle examine Emma d’un œil critique.

― Vous êtes dans un état !

― Je n’étais pas exactement apprêtée pour cela aujourd’hui ! proteste Emma en rougissant sous son regard. Je croyais que j’allais… voir mon fils se faire adouber, pas être _enlevée_ par la Méchante Reine.

Regina sourit, presque distante, et Emma cesse aussitôt de protester. Elle est aussi naturellement belle ainsi que l’était son portrait avant qu’il soit détruit.

― C’était une charmante cérémonie, admet-elle, et elle semble presque fière. Les lèvres d’Emma sont sèches, et elle les humecte nerveusement du bout de la langue.

― J’aurais voulu pouvoir prendre une photo pour…

― L’autre Henri, devine Emma, et Regina la regarde, surprise. Vous avez dit que nous… nous partagions sa garde à Storybrooke ?

Se partager la garde. Comme si elles avaient un jour été mariées. Une impossibilité. Emma frissonne à cette pensée.

Regina la regarde toujours, le front plissé tandis qu’elle l’examine, et dit abruptement :

― Il va vous falloir autre chose à vous mettre. Puis-je ?

La Méchante Reine lui demande _à elle_ sa permission de… de pratiquer la magie sur elle, réalise Emma en voyant ses mains se lever et ses doigts se tendre vers elle. Emma se mord la lèvre et esquisse un rapide hochement de tête.

― Je suis votre otage, lui rappelle-t-elle. Vous pouvez faire de moi tout que vous voulez.

― Tout ce que je veux, répète Regina en écho, l’air très amusée à cette idée. Mais elle se contente de toucher le bras d’Emma – d’un geste doux et automatique, comme si toucher Emma lui était naturel – et de nouveau, cette magie impossible et chaude la submerge.

― Qu’en dites-vous ?

Elle est vêtue d’un gilet, d’une chemise légère et d’un pantalon, du genre qu’elle n’a pas porté depuis ses seize ans, et il lui est plus facile de bouger dans cette tenue que dans toutes celles qu’elle a portées depuis.

― C’est mieux, dit-elle avec gratitude.

― C’est ce que vous portiez lors de notre dernier voyage dans un univers alternatif, dit Regina, ce qui pique la curiosité d’Emma.

― Dans votre monde, nous faisons beaucoup cela ?

― A l’occasion, admet Regina. Pas trop souvent, dieu merci. J’arrive déjà tout juste à me rappeler qui je suis, même sans une douzaine de collections de souvenirs différentes.

Sa main est toujours sur le bras d’Emma et celle-ci ne se demande pas pourquoi au juste ce contact mobilise le plus clair de ses pensées conscientes.

― Vous en avez fait un peu plus que moi.

― L’autre moi, dit Emma.

Et elle patiente jusqu’à ce que Regina et Robin des Bois aient trouvé un endroit où dormir cette nuit avant de demander quoi que ce soit d’autre. Robin a une tente qu’il offre galamment à Regina, et Regina offre de la partager avec Emma à la place. Elle allume un feu pour qu’ils puissent se blottir autour tandis que la température chute, et parle à voix basse à Robin des Bois avant qu’il ne s’éloigne avec son arc en bondissant, puis s’assied à côté d’Emma, son genou cognant le sien.

Emma hasarde alors :

― Comment est-elle ?

Regina n’a pas besoin de lui demander de qui elle veut parler.

― Elle est... épuisante de noblesse, dit-elle en contemplant le feu. Intense, courageuse. Elle m’a donné chance après chance de faire mes preuves, même après que j’ai baissé les bras. Elle n’arrête jamais de se battre pour ce en quoi elle croit.

Ses yeux brillent, remplis de tendresse, et Emma a la gorge sèche.

Et puis Regina dit :

― Et elle est si profondément bonne. Tout à fait comme vous sur ce point.

Elle tourne des yeux brillants vers Emma et celle-ci oublie comment respirer.

― Elle n’hésiterait pas une seconde à s’offrir à son pire cauchemar pour sauver ses parents, murmure Regina, dont la main se tend d’instinct pour se poser sur celle d’Emma.

― C’est comme ça que j’ai su qu’elle se cachait toujours quelque part en vous.

Elle se retourne vers le feu, le regard lointain, et Emma n’a jamais si désespérément voulu être quelqu’un d’autre.

* * *

Au matin, elle se réveille avec le dos endolori et une couche vide à côté de la sienne. Des cheveux follets se sont échappés de sa tresse et elle est heureuse qu’il n’y ait aucun miroir dans la tente afin de ne pas voir à quel point elle est hideuse.

― C’est votre première nuit dans les bois ? dit Regina en passant la tête dans la tente, bien réveillée et tout aussi impeccablement coiffée que la veille. Elle esquisse un sourire oblique.

― J’adore votre coiffure au saut du lit.

Emma tire sur sa tresse, frustrée et humiliée, et le regard de Regina s’adoucit, comme il tend à le faire lorsqu’Emma est perturbée.

― Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

― Je n’ai jamais… Je ne l’ai jamais fait moi-même, marmonne-t-elle en piquant un fard. Toute sa vie elle a eu des caméristes et une mère aux petits soins, et elle n’avait jamais pensé se retrouver en position de…

Elle fixe le sol en clignant des yeux, sentant les larmes menacer de nouveau, et puis des doigts se glissent dans ses cheveux, défaisant sa tresse avec autant d’habileté qu’aurait pu le faire une camériste. Elle frémit au contact de Regina et s’abandonne entre ses mains.

― Je ne saurais dire combien de matinées j’ai gâchées à coiffer Neige chaque matin, soupire Regina, et il y a une note de mélancolie dans sa voix ainsi qu’une surprenante absence de haine.

― Au mieux, je n’étais rien de plus qu’une sorte de baby-sitter de luxe, et j’étais censée chérir ces affreux moments.

― C’est un fils que j’ai élevé, pas une fille, dit Emma sans conviction en passant un doigt dans les vagues de cheveux libérées de la tresse.

Regina les lui reprend et torsade ses cheveux en une nouvelle tresse.

― Je ne comprends pas, finit-elle par dire. Votre mère était une enfant gâtée, mais je pensais qu’elle aurait fait de vous quelqu’un d’un peu plus…solide.

Les histoires de _l’autre Emma_ résonnent encore aux oreilles d’Emma, assez pour la faire réagir à cela comme s’il s’agissait d’une attaque personnelle.

― Vous l’avez pourchassée et avez tenté de la tuer ! dit-elle avec véhémence. Puis avec une petite grimace, elle baisse le menton comme le font les dames pour s’excuser.

Regina semble plutôt ravie qu’insultée.

― Et cela lui a forgé le caractère, n’est-ce pas ?

Elle incline elle aussi le menton, satisfaite, et Emma tourne la tête pour la contempler avec incrédulité.

Regina achève la tresse et l’enroule autour du milieu, la resserrant en un chignon plus pratique et y glissant une fleur.

― Petit-déjeuner ?

Le petit-déjeuner implique des œufs et du pain d’une étonnante fraîcheur apportés par Robin. Emma ne se pose pas de questions et mange avec gratitude. Regina est de nouveau distraite par lui, s’enquérant de sa famille et de ses Joyeux Compagnons, et l’humeur d’Emma s’assombrit à chaque instant qu’ils passent ensemble.

Elle finit par dire :

― Je vais me baigner dans le lac.

Et elle s’éloigne rageusement, sans qu’aucun des deux ne lui prête attention.

Elle aurait pu _s’enfuir_ , se dit-elle, boudeuse, en se glissant hors des vêtements que Regina lui a donnés puis dans l’eau toute proche. Pour une Méchante Reine, Regina n’est vraiment pas douée pour surveiller ses otages. Elle est trop occupée avec son chéri pour se souvenir qu’Emma _existe_. Une sacrée méchante.

Ce désir d’être remarquée est lui aussi quelque chose de nouveau. Il fut un temps où on la préparait à être une princesse choyée, un symbole d’espoir pour son royaume tout comme sa mère l’avait été. On discutait tranquillement du jour où elle se choisirait un roi et _gouvernerait_. Et puis il y avait eu Neal et ensuite Henri, et soudain Henri était devenu l’héritier à sa place. Elle en avait été soulagée. Elle n’avait jamais voulu gouverner. Tout ce qu’elle voulait, c’était se fondre dans le décor, être une fille et une mère modèle.

Et elle l’avait été, jusqu’à ce qu’une Méchante Reine s’aventure dans sa clairière au milieu des bois et la regarde comme si elle _comptait_. Et à présent c’est tout ce qu’elle a en tête, compter. Etre noble et courageuse, et tout ce que cette autre Emma est censée être.

Elle n’a aucune chance. L’autre Emma est un rêve. Mais en revenant du lac, elle hésite bel et bien devant l’épée qu’elle a trouvée dans sa chambre et tente de la brandir.

Elle est plus légère qu’elle ne s’y attendait. Elle essaie de la faire tournoyer et l’épée lui échappe. Elle lui vole des mains pour aller se planter dans l’arbre le plus proche. Elle soupire et l’abandonne là.

Et Regina et Robin sont _toujours_ en train de discuter en prenant leur petit-déjeuner. Il a la main sur son genou à elle, et Emma la fusille du regard avec une telle intensité qu’il lui faut un instant pour réaliser qu’ils sont en train de parler d’elle à présent.

― … Dès que la princesse sera revenue de son bain du matin, dit Robin d’un ton moqueur.

Regina rit.

― Oh, crois-moi, j’y serais avec elle si je n’avais pas la magie pour rester fraîche. Tout le monde n’apprécie pas le parfum Eau de Forêt, persifle-t-elle, faussement hautaine, et il la regarde comme s’il allait peut-être l’embrasser.

Emma serre les poings et les desserre en hâte, disposant ses mains sur son flanc comme il sied à une dame. Robin esquisse une grimace de mépris.

― C’est exactement le genre d’aristocrate que je méprise, dit-il, et Emma n’est pas sûre de savoir si elle imagine ou non la mâchoire de Regina qui se crispe. Faible, gâtée et privilégiée. Elle ignore tout du monde qui l’entoure.

Regina ouvre la bouche pour répondre et Emma ne peut supporter de l’entendre acquiescer, ne peut supporter d’entendre que ce n’est pas grave parce qu’il y a quelque part une meilleure Emma qui n’est rien de tout cela. Elle s’éloigne précipitamment du camp et retrouve l’épée, que cette fois elle fait tournoyer à deux mains.

C’est plus facile cette fois, et elle resserre sa prise et s’efforce de se souvenir des exercices d’Henri jusqu’à être hors d’haleine et en train de pleurer toute seule. Elle n’a ni l’énergie ni l’habileté d’Henri, elle n’est bonne à rien et il est inutile d’essayer.

Elle range l’épée et regagne le camp, la tête haute et les yeux rougis.

* * *

A l’extérieur des bois, il est question d’une princesse disparue et de récompenses astronomiques pour la sauver. Le bruit court que le prince Henri est parti lui-même à la recherche de la princesse, que la Méchante Reine est revenue s’emparer du royaume, que la princesse Emma est déjà morte. Emma a envie de rassurer ses parents et son fils mais Regina tient absolument à ce que personne n’entende parler d’elle.

― Nous allons attendre que les contacts de Robin puissent obtenir ce haricot magique, dit-elle en hissant Emma sur un sentier rocailleux. Ensuite nous pourrons rentrer _chez nous_ et oublier cet endroit.

― C’est ici chez moi, proteste faiblement Emma, et Regina lui jette un regard. Elle tente une autre approche.

― Et votre… Et _lui_ ?

― Il vient avec nous, dit Regina, et ses yeux brillent pendant un instant. Je n’aurais jamais cru…

Emma a entendu parler toute sa vie du grand amour, a désespérément souhaité connaître cette sorte de magie que possèdent ses parents. Neal était nouveau, excitant et différent et elle s’est dit que c’était peut-être lui, mais après son départ, elle a senti le trou béant dans son cœur se refermer, a repris sa vie et il ne lui a jamais manqué comme aurait pu le faire une moitié d’elle-même.

Le grand amour est rare après tout, et elle est censée le chérir lorsqu’il apparaît. Et Regina semble croire que Robin est son grand amour -- qu’il représente une nouvelle chance avec l’homme qui est mort à Storybrooke – et elle devrait la soutenir. Regina est gentille, courageuse, et mérite d’être heureuse. Et Robin…

Robin n’est _pas assez bien_ pour elle, décide un jour Emma tout en s’entraînant à manier l’épée tandis qu’elle est censée se baigner. Elle y est malhabile, dépourvue de toute la grâce que possède Henri avec son épée et Robin avec son arc, mais elle a cessé de se couper accidentellement (Faites-vous _exprès_ de marcher dans les ronces ? lui a demandé Regina un soir, mais sa main reposait sur la jambe nue d’Emma tandis qu’elle la guérissait et celle-ci était tout juste parvenue à hausser les épaules en guise de réponse) et elle se sent… Un peu plus comme _Emma Swan_ lorsqu’elle la brandit.

Elle n’est qu’une enfant, qui joue à être un héros parce que Regina veut qu’elle en soit un. Elle jette l’épée par terre, le visage brûlant d’humiliation. Qui est-elle pour dire ce qui est assez bon pour Regina alors qu’elle-même est encore moins utile que Robin ? Quand tout ce qu’elle possède, c’est son titre et le visage d’une femme que Regina adorait ?

Elle va prendre son bain, se passe les doigts dans les cheveux, se récure la peau et tente d’effacer de son esprit tous ces soucis et ces colères. Ce n’est pas convenable. Regina va finir par réaliser qu’elle ne deviendra pas Emma Swan et la renvoyer, et elle ne peut pas perdre toute sa bonne éducation à cause de quelques semaines dans les bois.

Un mouvement dans l’eau la fait sursauter et se retourner, les yeux écarquillés et terrifiée – mais ce n’est que Regina, dans l’eau jusqu’aux épaules. Malgré elle, les yeux d’Emma papillonnent plus bas. Elle rougit et se détourne aussitôt.

― Je croyais que vous utilisiez la magie pour rester propre, dit-elle, les yeux rivés sur un rocher non loin de là.

― C’est le cas. Parfois, on a juste envie de savourer un bon bain, dit Regina, et Emma s’arrache à la contemplation du rocher pour surprendre le sourire paresseux sur son visage.

― Vous savez, ce n’est pas que je sois vraiment _fan_ de crapahuter dans les bois comme ça. C’est juste arrivé un peu trop souvent pour que je n’aie pas fini par m’y faire.

― Je m’y fais, avoue Emma en soupirant. Je suppose qu’Emma Swan vit dans les bois et se balade là-dedans comme un…

Elle fait un geste vague de la main.

― Un petit écureuil.

Regina se met à rire. Son rire résonne, riche et profond, sur l’eau calme, lui secoue les épaules et fait apparaître le renflement de ses seins au-dessus de l’eau. Emma les contemple, la bouche de nouveau sèche, et Regina dit :

― Je ne crois pas qu’elle éprouvait plus de plaisir que moi à camper avec les Charmant. Enfin, peut-être un peu, admet-elle à contrecoeur. Elle n’est pas _parfaite_ , vous savez.

Elle penche la tête de côté, songeuse.

― Elle est têtue. Obtuse. Frustrante. Elle passe de l’égocentrisme à l’altruisme le plus total.

Mais en dépit de toutes ses critiques, elle sourit, le regard triste et nostalgique.

― Elle ne _parle_ pas, il faut lui arracher les mots de la bouche. Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Emma fait non de la tête.

― Vous avez dit qu’elle avait fait un vœu.

Elle ne parvient pas à imaginer pourquoi Emma Swan, qui est tout ce dont rêve Regina, aurait bien pu faire le vœu d’être _elle_.

― Elle a fait le vœu de ne plus être la Sauveuse, dit Regina d’un ton de regret. Et ma… Quelqu’un a exaucé ce vœu.

Elle ne parle pas de ce qui l’attend chez elle, l’a seulement qualifié de « terrible mal » et semble plus heureuse d’éviter toute discussion à ce sujet. Emma n’insiste pas.

― Je voudrais qu’elle arrête d’essayer d’endosser tous les fardeaux du monde, et juste… Qu’elle me laisse juste _l’aider_ parfois, avoue Regina.

Emma ne l’a jamais vue si vulnérable depuis leur première rencontre. Elle déglutit, pense aux coupures sur ses jambes qui ne doivent rien aux ronces, et dit :

― Elle ne veut pas qu’on s’inquiète pour elle, je suppose. Elle veut que vous soyez heureuse.

Cela, elle peut le concevoir, parce que voilà dix jours qu’elle connaît Regina et l’idée qu’elle soit triste suffit à la pousser à _essayer_ comme jamais encore elle ne l’a fait.

Regina lui touche le bras. Elle est toujours si tactile, avec Robin mais encore plus avec Emma, comme si elle pouvait communiquer par le biais de ses doigts sur sa peau. Emma sent la chair de poule la gagner sous l’eau tandis que les phalanges de Regina courent le long de son bras, et à présent ce sont les joues de Regina qui foncent tandis qu’à son tour elle contemple le rocher.

― Je serais plus heureuse si nous affrontions ces choses ensemble, chuchote-t-elle, et elle se tourne de nouveau vers Emma. Ses doigts quittent le bras d’Emma et suivent légèrement le tracé de sa mâchoire. Emma est figée sur place, désirant des choses qu’elle est incapable de nommer tandis que Regina suit les traits de son visage. Les doigts de Regina montent, courent le long de sa lèvre inférieure, son regard dans un autre monde, et Emma a envie d’entrouvrir les lèvres, de s’avancer et…

Un cri monte du camp et Regina tressaille.

― Robin, dit-elle, et cela sonne comme un arrêt de mort aux oreilles d’Emma. Nous ferions mieux d’y aller.

Emma acquiesce, engourdie, enflammée, désirante et terrifiée.

* * *

Elle est réveillée cette nuit-là tandis que Robin et Regina sont près du feu, le rabat de la tente battant dans le vent si bien qu’elle les voit depuis sa couche. Ils discutent à voix basse, mais à mesure que le feu commence à décliner, Emma les entend de mieux en mieux.

C’est Regina qui lui décrit Storybrooke, la ville créée par une malédiction mais qui à présent ressemble davantage à un idéal. Emma en a la nostalgie tout autant que Regina, en rêve par bouffées vagues et indistinctes qui lui évoquent davantage des souvenirs que des songes. Parfois elle voit Regina, voit Henri et ses parents, ainsi que des dizaines d’autres personnes connues ou inconnues. Parfois elle voit des mondes qui ne peuvent pas être Storybrooke, des ombres sans maître et des bâtiments qui s’étirent jusqu’au ciel. Elle ne se rappelle pas grand-chose à son réveil, et Regina fait de son mieux pour lui expliquer ce qu’elle peut.

Un _dragon_. De la _magie_. Quelque chose qui s’appelle un _gratte-ciel_ , une terre nommée _Camelot_ , et une dague dont Regina affirme à Emma qu’elle n’est pas prête à tout savoir dessus. Aujourd’hui, elle décrit à mi-voix la forêt à l’extérieur de Storybrooke où l’autre Robin des Bois s’était installé, et Robin écoute avec attention.

― Je ne sais pas si tu voudrais… Les Joyeux Compagnons sont partis pour Camelot, murmure-t-elle, le regard triste et plein de regrets reflétant le rougeoiement du feu aux braises agonisantes. Je sais qu’il n’y a pas grand-chose là-bas.

― Ce que j’ai semble être plus qu’assez, dit Robin.

Il lui touche le menton comme Regina a touché celui d’Emma plus tôt dans la journée, mais le tourne aussi de façon à ce qu’elle lève les yeux vers lui. Emma plisse les yeux dans l’obscurité pour distinguer l’expression de Regina tandis qu’elle le contemple. Parfois tout ce qu’elle voit dans ses yeux lorsque Regina regarde Robin, ce sont les occasions manquées, l’affliction, la douleur et le regret plutôt que l’espoir de quelque chose de nouveau.

Il se penche pour l’embrasser et Emma agrippe sa couverture en se mordant la lèvre si fort qu’elle sent le goût du sang. Regina ne lui rend pas son baiser, ne l’intensifie pas, mais l’accepte et continue de le contempler lorsqu’il s’écarte, scrutant son visage à la recherche de quelque chose qu’Emma ne peut nommer.

Emma a la nausée. Emma est toujours en train de se mordre la lèvre et de bafouer chacune des règles qui permettent à une princesse de garder son maintien. Elle a envie de sortir de la tente en titubant et de vomir. La seule chose qui la retient clouée sur place est Regina et Robin, Robin qui prépare sa couche pour la nuit, et Regina qui lui parle d’une voix douce en se levant.

Elle entre dans la tente et cligne des yeux, l’air ébahi par le regard d’Emma qui la dévisage.

― Vous devriez dormir un peu, dit-elle en se penchant pour effleurer des doigts la joue d’Emma. Demain nous pouvons aller cueillir des baies. Je sais que ça vous plairait.

Elle rit avec douceur, surtout pour elle-même, et regarde Emma avec une indicible tendresse.

Emma est incapable de lui rendre son sourire. Elle dit :

― Il faut que j’aille… faire quelque chose.

Chancelante, elle sort de la tente et arrive à mi-chemin du lac avant d’éclater en sanglots secs, endoloris et impuissants. Elle s’essuie furieusement le visage. Elle ne sait pas d’où ils viennent. Un baiser ? Qu’a-t-elle à faire d’un baiser ?

Elle est en train de faire tournoyer son épée dans l’obscurité, au péril de ses doigts et de ses orteils, et toujours si peu efficace à cet exercice qu’elle en est de nouveau frustrée, quand pour la première fois elle se demande s’il est possible qu’elle soit amoureuse de Robin. Ca doit être ça. Elle a toujours eu un faible pour les voleurs, même si elle croyait détester Robin, et cette nausée ne peut être que le malaise résultant d’un cœur brisé.

Elle doit _forcément_ être amoureuse de lui. Oh seigneur, comment peut-elle regarder Regina en face si elle… ?

Une nouvelle vague de nausée la frappe et elle s’accroupit sur le sol, les larmes recommençant à couler à l’idée que Regina se sente mal à l’aise avec elle. Et non ! Cela ne peut pas être Robin. Elle a été si stupide ! Bien sûr – et il est absurde qu’elle ait ne serait-ce que pensé à lui quand Regina…

Regina est…

Elle pose son épée, essuie ses larmes, et se glisse de nouveau dans la tente. Regina est déjà presque assoupie, le front plissé d’inquiétude tandis qu’elle se tourne et se retourne, et Emma tend la main pour effacer les rides de son front.

― Dors bien, chuchote-t-elle.

Et elle regarde son sourire endormi avec un désir douloureux qui lui coupe le souffle.

* * *

Elle n’est pas censée jurer puisque ses principales fonctions sont de recevoir des dignitaires et de servir d’ambassadeur dans d’autres contrées. Elle est censée être une princesse modèle, adorée et respectée en toutes contrées. Elle a tout fait dans sa vie avec ce souci jusqu’au moment où elle a suivi Regina dans les bois. Mais _merde. Merde_ , parce que la seule chose pire que de voyager avec deux personnes amoureuses est d’être amoureuse de l’une d’elles.

Au matin elles cueillent des baies, et Emma n’arrive pas à détacher les yeux de Regina, au point que celle-ci dise « Tout va bien, Emma ? » et lui touche le bras d’un air soucieux. Emma aime – non, _adore_ – la façon dont Regina dit son nom. Elle adore la façon dont Regina la regarde avec sollicitude, comme si elle était la seule personne au monde qui comptait. Elle adore que Regina se mette à rire de quelque chose qu’elle a dit, sans se soucier le moins du monde de sa langue rendue violette par les baies.

Elle adore Regina, adore tout en elle, et elle s’éclipse dans l’après-midi pour s’entraîner à l’épée avec une détermination renouvelée.

Elle n’est toujours pas très bonne à cela, mais pense être en train de s’améliorer. Ses épaules lui font mal parfois, et Robin la regarde avec dégoût chaque fois qu’elle revient d’un de ses supposés bains d’une heure, mais elle s’améliore et se dit qu’un jour elle pourrait même réussir à comprendre comment Emma Swan peut être si _bonne_ en tout. Beaucoup de pratique peut-être, mais à entendre Regina, il a suffi à Emma la Sauveuse de ramasser une épée pour terrasser un dragon sans coup férir.

Eh bien soit. Peut-être que ce n’est plus inné chez elle, mais elle peut compenser si elle travaille assez dur. Cela en vaudra la peine, ne serait-ce que pour voir Regina la regarder avec les yeux qu’elle a lorsqu’elle évoque l’autre Emma et Henri.

― Vous n’étiez si mal, dit Regina un après-midi.

Elles sont allongées au soleil et se reposent après avoir fini par avancer leur camp de quelques kilomètres. Robin est parti s’entraîner avec son arc. Il a invité Regina à se joindre à lui mais Regina s’est excusée, insistant sur la nécessité de garder un œil sur Emma. Celle-ci n’a pas protesté.

― Au moins vous êtes venue avec moi !

― Vous avez menacé mes parents ! dit Emma avec indignation.

Regina sourit de toutes ses dents en se redressant sur un coude.

― Je vous ai donné _bien plus_ de fil à retordre à vous et à Henri dans le dernier univers alternatif !

Emma écarquille les yeux, feignant la surprise.

― Vous ? Donner du fil à retordre à quelqu’un ? Impossible.

Elle est ravie lorsque Regina lui donne un petit coup de pied dans la jame et se met à rire, les yeux étincelants.

― Je n’étais pas moi-même, dit-elle en tournant de nouveau le visage vers le soleil. Je croyais qu’Henri avait perdu la tête. Et puis vous êtes arrivée et j’ai cru qu’il avait juste trouvé une bonne poire.

― Qu’est-ce qui vous a convaincue, alors ? s’enquiert Emma. Elle ignore quand elle-même a commencé à croire Regina. Peut-être pas avant la première fois où celle-ci lui a pris la main.

Regina hausse les épaules.

― Je ne sais pas si j’y ai cru. Je savais seulement que… Je voulais le protéger, même sans le connaître. C’est Henri, dit-elle simplement.

Et Emma voudrait tellement l’avoir vue avec lui, savoir ce que signifie être une famille avec Henri et Regina.

― Pourquoi l’avez-vous appelé Henri dans cet univers ? demande celle-ci.

C’est au tour d’Emma de hausser les épaules.

― J’avais… J’avais dix-sept ans quand il est né. Je n’avais pas réellement mon mot à dire sur quoi que ce soit. D’après ma mère, j’ai sorti tout à trac le nom d’Henri juste après l’accouchement et ils ont cru que c’était celui que j’avais choisi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j’ai dit ça.

Elle fixe le ciel, redoutant ce que Regina va penser d’elle après ce qu’elle va révéler.

― J’ai à peine vu Henri après sa naissance. Il était à la nurserie la plupart du temps, et mes parents se sont chargés de l’élever parce que j’étais si jeune. Pendant longtemps, je me suis dit que j’avais fait quelque chose de mal en… en tombant enceinte pour commencer, admet-elle. Je me disais que j’avais laissé tomber tout le monde, et que si je n’étais pas trop proche d’Henri, alors les gens pourraient oublier.

― Que s’est-il passé ? demande Regina d’une voix qui n’est qu’un murmure.

Emma ose la regarder et voit de la compassion dans ses yeux.

― Qu’est-ce qui a changé ?

― Je l’ai entendu pleurer une nuit. Il avait environ six mois, la nourrice s’était absentée une minute et je l’entendais dans la nurserie.

Elle avait été terrifiée, ne serait-ce que de se trouver si près de la nurserie, d’être surprise par ses parents et de lire la déception dans leurs yeux. Mais Henri avait pleuré et pleuré et personne n’était venu. Elle s’était glissée dans la nurserie et l’avait soulevé avec précaution pour le prendre dans ses bras.

― Et il s’est arrêté, tout simplement. Et je n’ai pas pu supporter l’idée de l’abandonner de nouveau.

― Non, dit Regina d’une voix douce.

― J’ai décidé qu’il passait en premier. Même si cela voulait dire que je n’allais pas… que je n’allais pas être celle que mes parents voulaient que je sois.

Elle se mord la lèvre.

― Je pense qu’ils ont d’abord été déçus, mais ils ont fini par l’accepter. C’est la seule chose que j’ai choisie, vous savez ? D’être mère.

― Je sais, murmure Regina, et Emma redoute de voir ce qu’exprime son visage. Mais lorsqu’elle finit par jeter un coup d’œil, elle voit des larmes dans les yeux de Regina.

― Je suis désolée, dit Regina en les essuyant. J’ai… Je crois que je n’ai jamais été séparée de lui aussi longtemps pendant toutes ces années. Je ne sais même pas s’il est en sécurité en ce moment, et il n’y a rien que je puisse faire à part…

Elle hausse les épaules, une larme lui échappe et roule le long de sa joue.

― Nous n’aurions pas dû rester.

― Vous veniez juste de voir… Vous savez. _Lui_ , dit Emma en désignant vaguement les bois. Vous n’aviez pas les idées claires.

Regina se redresse pour la regarder, un sourcil haussé.

― Vous n’aimez pas beaucoup Robin, n’est-ce pas ?

Emma serre les lèvres, faisant un effort de volonté pour étouffer la réponse qui lui monte aux lèvres.

― Il ne m’aime pas, dit-elle, boudeuse. Tout le monde m’aime bien. 

Regina tend la main pour attraper une boucle de cheveux entre ses doigts, l’enroule puis la relâche.

― La parfaite et aimable petite princesse, acquiesce-t-elle, le sourcil toujours haussé. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais vous n’êtes plus si aimable que ça. Parfois vous êtes franchement grognon.

Elle enroule la mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts et Emma la contemple, dépitée.

― Je ne peux pas dire que je m’en plaigne, dit Regina, presque pour elle-même, et le désespoir s’évanouit aussi vite qu’il est venu.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Emma est en train de prendre un bain – un vrai bain, après avoir fait tournoyer son épée trop fort et volé dans la boue – et il est plus agréable que dans son souvenir de pouvoir se prélasser dans l’eau d’une rivière tout en laissant ses pensées vagabonder.

Ses parents doivent être malades d’inquiétude à présent, en train de revivre leur pire cauchemar trois décennies plus tard. Elle se demande ce qu’ils penseraient d’elle maintenant, voyageant dans les bois en compagnie de la Méchante Reine et d’un voleur sans même essayer une seule fois de s’enfuir. Elle se demande ce qu’ils penseraient s’ils savaient qu’elle est amoureuse de la Méchante Reine.

Ils seraient horrifiés, bien sûr. Sa mère pleurerait, son père tempêterait, et rien ne les persuaderait qu’elle n’a pas été ensorcelée. Certainement pas le fait de rencontrer Regina et de voir le peu de grandiloquence, d’ostentation et de méchanceté qui lui reste.

Lorsque Neal est revenu, sa mère l’a poussée vers lui et encouragée à passer outre les années où il l’avait abandonnée. Mais elle soupçonne que la mansuétude de sa mère a ses limites.

Sa mère est tombée amoureuse tandis qu’elle était en cavale dans les bois elle aussi, et Emma se demande distraitement tout en s’habillant si c’est là ce qui lui permettrait de la comprendre. Bien sûr, peu importe de toute façon, parce qu’ils ne rentrent pas à la maison et que Regina ne ressent même pas la même chose pour Emma, alors…

Un cri s’élève du camp, puis un mugissement, et Emma en train d’enfiler sa chemise recule en trébuchant, envahie par l’affolement. Regina se trouve au camp. C’était la voix de Robin, et elle ignore ce qui pourrait bien mugir…

Elle attrape son épée et se met à courir, le cœur tambourinant contre les côtes, négocie abruptement le virage vers leur camp et se retrouve nez à nez avec un ogre massif et dégoulinant de bave.

Elle hurle. Il mugit et balance une longue main dans sa direction. Elle reste clouée sur place jusqu’à ce qu’une bouffée de flammes vienne frapper l’ogre.

― Par ici ! crie Regina. L’ogre se retourne, distrait, et colle son poing dans la figure de Regina.

Emma hurle de nouveau, la voix déformée en quelque chose d’affreux et de méconnaissable. Robin décoche à l’ogre flèche sur flèche, que celui-ci chasse comme des moustiques, et Regina vacille sur place. Quel que soit le bouclier qu’elle avait dressé, il a juste suffi à l’empêcher de perdre connaissance. Regina semble étourdie, le regard vitreux, et ce n’est qu’à cet instant qu’Emma se rappelle qu’elle tient une épée.

Elle la fait tournoyer. Le coup qu’elle porte est maladroit et imprécis, mais il s’écrase contre le genou de l’ogre et le distrait de Regina assez longtemps pour qu’elle tente de lui plonger son épée dans la poitrine. L’épée glisse sur la peau coriace, faisant jaillir du sang, mais _pas assez_ , loin de là. Regina est à peine consciente et Emma prise de panique.

Elle tire de nouveau l’épée, le frappe aux genoux, au ventre, et la fait tournoyer avec toute la force acquise au cours de ses semaines de pratique. Elle n’est peut-être pas _Emma Swan_ , mais elle peut être assez pour cette fois, assez pour les sauver tous d’un seul monstre, assez pour…

L’ogre se dirige lourdement vers elle, ayant fini par remarquer qu’elle était peut-être davantage qu’une simple nuisance – ce qui est étrangement gratifiant après tous ces entraînements – et elle lui porte un coup en travers du ventre, une énorme entaille béante qui saigne. L’ogre rugit, et avant qu’elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit de plus, lui enroule ses énormes doigts autour de la taille et la soulève dans les airs.

Elle lui donne des coups de pied et taillade les doigts qui l’emprisonnent jusqu’à ce que l’ogre la secoue violemment et que l’épée lui vole des mains. Elle tente même de le mordre, prise de hauts le cœur à l’odeur de sa peau si près de son nez, mais c’est peine perdue. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle _se bat_ réellement, et à présent elle va mourir quand même avant de pouvoir sauver Regina. Elle se débat dans son étreinte, griffe, donne des coups de poing, maudit une _foutue_ flèche inutile de Robin qui l’effleure en sifflant, et en est presque au point de se mettre à sangloter lorsque les doigts de l’ogre se desserrent autour d’elle.

_Hein ?_ Elle glisse de sa main, tombe sur un sol heureusement meuble, et relève la tête juste au moment où l’ogre bascule sur le côté, une épée plantée dans l’un de ses yeux. _Mais qui… ?_

Henri essoufflé escalade l’ogre, lui retire son épée de l’œil et grimace en l’essuyant.

― Maman, dit-il, l’air alarmé tout en accourant vers elle.

Elle se redresse et ne peut y croire : _Henri_ , juste à temps…

Elle est stupéfaite d’être si amèrement déçue de ne pas être celle qui a réussi à pourfendre l’ogre.

Mais Henri est là, et elle peut enfin respirer.

― Henri, dit-elle, hors d’haleine, en tendant les bras pour l’enlacer. Oh Henri, j’ai tellement de choses à te raconter…

― Je te croyais _morte_ , dit-il les yeux écarquillés, et puis il se retourne soudain, comme se rappelant sa ravisseuse.

― Vous ! gronde-t-il, et Regina est toujours à terre, le regard en train de s’éclaircir.

― Henri, murmure-t-elle, et si d’aventure Emma avait mis en doute l’histoire de Regina auparavant, il est impossible de le faire quand elle regarde Henri avec tant d’amour dans les yeux.

Henri bouge si vite qu’il surprend presque Emma, pointant sur la gorge de Regina sans perdre une seconde l’épée encore dégoulinante des fluides de l’ogre.

― Vous avez enlevé ma mère, dit furieusement Henri. Vous l’avez abandonnée aux _ogres_ ? Je vais vous tuer. Je vais…

― Henri ! dit Emma en se remettant sur pied tant bien que mal et en accourant vers lui. Henri arrête, je vais bien…

― Tu n’en as pas l’air, dit Henri en se retournant pour la contempler avec incrédulité.

Son épée bouge avec lui, encore trop près de Regina mais assez loin pour qu’Emma puisse de nouveau respirer.

― Tu es… Maman, qu’est-ce qu’elle t’a _fait_ ?

Emma peut imaginer de quoi elle a l’air, crasseuse, maculée de sang et puant encore l’ogre. Elle porte des vêtements qu’elle n’aurait jamais portés à l’intérieur du château, a les cheveux détachés et mouillés dans le dos et les yeux fous, et pour Henri elle doit avoir l’air d’une étrangère.

― Elle n’a rien fait, dit-elle d’un ton rebelle. C’est moi qui ai fait ça. J’ai presque vaincu cet ogre. Si tu n’avais pas…

― Maman, tu ne t’es jamais battue pour quoi que ce soit ne serait-ce que contre tes caméristes, dit Henri, et il la regarde avec une pitié qui lui semble soudain condescendante.

― Si elle t’a ensorcelée…

Il se tourne de nouveau vers Regina.

Emma est plus rapide.

Le temps qu’Henri se retourne, elle se place entre eux, et se plante devant une Regina toujours passive avant qu’il ne puisse plonger son épée en elle ou Regina se rendre de son plein gré.

― Tu ne la blesses pas, dit-elle d’une voix tremblante, et elle ignore ce qui est le plus inacceptable – Regina blessée ou Regina blessée de la main d’Henri.

― Je ne te laisserai pas...

― Tu ne me _laisseras_ pas ?

Henri semble estomaqué. Son épée se braque sur son cou.

― Es-tu seulement ma mère ou… Ou une espèce d’ _illusion_ …

― Henri, dit-elle d’une voix enrouée, et elle sent les mains de Regina sur elle qui tentent de l’attirer hors de danger.

Elle ne bouge pas.

― Je ne peux pas te laisser blesser une innocente sur un malentendu !

Henri les contemple toutes les deux, le regard passant de Regina à Emma avec perplexité. Emma lutte pour trouver en elle la force de résister et y parvient. Il y a une épée contre son cou, qui fait couler le sang. Elle serre fermement les lèvres et ne se laisse écarter ni par Henri ni par Regina.

Henri recule d’un pas, les contemplant toujours d’un air incrédule.

― Je reviens, dit-il en serrant le poing. Je vais chercher l’armée entière et l’amener ici et je te délivrerai du sort de la Méchante Reine. Vous ne l’emporterez pas cette fois, dit-il à Regina.

Elle se contente de le regarder en silence, le regard assuré et plein d’amour. Ce qu’il lit dans ses yeux le fait hésiter, il déglutit avec difficulté et s’enfuit de nouveau dans les bois, non sans se retourner pour lui jeter un dernier regard.

Emma se frotte le cou, mal assurée sur ses jambes. Regina se laisse retomber sur le sol, les yeux humides et écarquillés. Robin dit cordialement, depuis sa position stratégique à l’autre bout de la clairière :

― Eh bien, c’était quelque chose, non ?

* * *

― Je suis désolée, chuchote Emma cette nuit-là.

Leurs couches sont plus proches ce soir pour que Regina puisse soigner Emma, effleurant des doigts les écorchures de son visage tandis qu’elle s’occupe de son cou.

― J’ai vraiment essayé cette fois.

― Essayé quoi ?

Regina semble réellement perplexe et Emma baisse la tête en rougissant.

― D’être un héros, marmonne-t-elle. Je me suis… Je me suis entraînée pendant des _semaines_ , et je pensais que je serais peut-être capable de faire quelque chose d’ _utile_ , cette fois.

Elle se frotte les joues, embarrassée.

― Quand l’autre Emma a fait son vœu, je crois qu’elle a seulement… fait disparaître tout ce qui faisait d’elle celle que vous vouliez.

― Celle que je voulais ? répète Regina en écho tout en suivant des doigts la cicatrice sur le cou d’Emma. Celle-ci frémit à son contact.

― Emma, il n’est pas question de moi. Enfin, je ne peux pas dire que je sois _contre_ , mais…

Elle laisse échapper un soupir.

― Je n’avais pas besoin que vous remportiez la victoire. J’avais besoin que vous vous _battiez_.

Emma se retourne, la dévisage, et ne parvient pas à interpréter ce qui hante le regard de Regina.

― Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle, impuissante.

Regina l’observe un long moment.

― Vous ne comprenez vraiment pas, n’est-ce pas ? dit-elle gentiment, et elle touche le visage d’Emma à présent, dessine des motifs d’une main caressante à la lisière de ses cheveux.

― Etre un héros était censé être pour vous, pas pour moi, murmure-t-elle, le regard solennel. Et je ne vois pas en quoi il serait plus héroïque de pourfendre un ogre que de rester debout, une épée sous la gorge, à se battre pour ce en quoi l’on croit.

Emma est en train de l’embrasser avant d’avoir eu le temps de penser, s’élançant en avant pour poser les mains sur les joues de Regina et les lèvres sur les siennes. Regina respire au cours du baiser et laisse échapper un sanglot. Emma la lâche, consternée.

― Pardon, dit-elle avec inquiétude en se redressant afin de pouvoir reculer en se tortillant et offrir un peu d’espace à Regina. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a…

Regina s’avance vers elle, les mains sur ses épaules et les yeux sur ses lèvres, et Emma ne peut que chuchoter « Regina ? » avant que les lèvres de cette dernière ne trouvent à nouveau les siennes.

― Regina, souffle-t-elle contre sa bouche.

Elle lui embrasse les lèvres, les joues et le bout du nez, fait courir ses lèvres tout le long du cou de Regina, lui mordille le lobe de l’oreille, et ceci est un rêve, il doit s’agir d’un rêve…

Elle n’a jamais été avec une femme auparavant, pas dans cette réalité, mais elle sait d’instinct ce qu’elle a envie de faire, où elle a envie de toucher et ce qui provoque ces sensations si incroyablement agréables lorsque les doigts, la langue et les lèvres de Regina s’attaquent à sa peau. Elle tète un sein par-dessus le vêtement de nuit de Regina, l’entend haleter et y ajoute une ardente morsure, glisse les mains sous la chemise de Regina pour toucher la peau douce de ses hanches. Regina plonge les dents dans l’épaule d’Emma à la base de son cou et Emma en pleure presque, l’attire plus près jusqu’à ce que Regina soit sur ses genoux, à se tordre contre elle et éveiller quelque chose de brûlant qui vrille dans son ventre et en veut _plus_ , toujours plus…

― Attends, chuchote Regina hors d’haleine. Attends, Emma, je t’en prie !

Elle lutte pour parler mais ses mains n’ont pas cessé de bouger, prennent en coupe le visage d’Emma, courent sur sa peau, et elle est toujours juchée sur ses genoux. Elle lui dépose un baiser sur le front puis semble horrifiée par elle-même, comme si elle semblait incapable de se rappeler comment s’arrêter.

Emma s’accroche à elle et attend, les mains crispées tant elles veulent se remettre à la toucher.

― Regina…

― Je ne te l’ai pas dit. J’ai oublié, et puis… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne te l’ai pas dit, déclare Regina d’un ton désespéré, et Emma se dit qu’un bisou sur la joue serait assez anodin. Il le serait, jusqu’à ce que Regina tourne la tête et que leurs lèvres se joignent de nouveau. La langue d’Emma dessine des cercles autour du point sensible au-dessus des dents de Regina et elle la regarde se tordre en réponse.

― Arrête, Emma. Tu dois… Chez nous, tu es follement amoureuse de cet affreux pirate ! s’écrie-t-elle.

Ses mains glissent vers le bas pour empoigner les fesses d’Emma et celle-ci ne voit guère comment elle pourrait bien se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit d’autre en cet instant précis.

― Ce n’est pas ce que tu désires.

― Alors pourquoi tu n’arrêtes pas ? dit Emma d’un ton de défi, nullement ébranlée par la révélation de Regina.

C’est une erreur. Regina prend une inspiration tremblante et glisse des genoux d’Emma, ses doigts courent sur les hanches et les cuisses d’Emma pour regagner son propre giron, où elle joint les mains.

― J’ai… J’ai une _âme-sœur_ , Emma.

Emma serre les lèvres, pose les mains à plat sur ses flancs et l’observe d’un œil plissé.

― J’ai une seconde chance avec lui. Je ne peux pas…

Et l’espace d’un instant, Emma se repent, se sent coupable, et seigneur ! Elles sont dans _sa tente_ en ce moment même, et il est juste là dehors et…

Et puis elle se rappelle le regard de Regina lorsqu’elle parle de la véritable Emma, et se rappelle la façon dont Regina est restée assise, immobile, quand il l’a embrassée, et se rappelle qu’elle est en train d’apprendre à se battre.

― Tu as déjà changé d’univers pour le sauver _lui_? demande-t-elle, et des années d’entraînement à la diplomatie auront servi à quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu’à lui permettre de garder une voix impassible tandis qu’elle pose cette seule question.

Regina s’affaisse, contemple ses mains sur ses genoux tout en choisissant ses mots.

― Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle. Mais… Tu n’es pas réelle.

― _Moi,_ je ne suis pas réelle ? demande Emma, oubliant la diplomatie plus vite qu’elle n’a jamais changé de cap auparavant. _Moi,_ je ne suis pas réelle ? Et Robin, il est… Quoi, la version originale de ton âme-sœur maintenant ?

Regina secoue la tête et Emma voit des larmes briller dans ses yeux.

― Personne d’autre n’a jamais voulu de moi, dit-elle, et Emma la contemple avec horreur.

― Tu n’as jamais…

Sa voix s’éteint.

― Tu n’es pas réelle, répète Regina, et cette fois Emma n’a aucune réponse qui puisse la satisfaire.

― D’accord, dit-elle d’une petite voix.

Elle s’étend de nouveau sur son lit et tente de comprendre comment il peut exister une Emma qui ait gagné la dévotion de Regina et qui ne veuille pas d’elle.

Elle en est incapable. C’est aussi simple que cela. Elle se tourne de nouveau et trouve Regina en train de la regarder, une expression de pur regret peinte sur le visage.

― Je me sens réelle, chuchote-t-elle.

Et cette fois, lorsqu’elle tend la main vers elle, Regina ne se dérobe pas.

* * *

Elle s’éveille le matin encore enroulée autour de Regina, leurs vêtements éparpillés et peau toujours contre peau. Elle s’autorise un petit moment de lâcheté et prétend être endormie lorsque Regina commence à remuer.

Regina s’assied, et Emma sent ses phalanges lui effleurer le front en un geste doux et affectueux. Elle n’arrive toujours pas à imaginer que Regina puisse vouloir d’elle, qu’elle puisse être amoureuse de quelqu’un qui pourrait le lui rendre d’une manière ou d’une autre. Elle savoure chaque contact, encore trop prudente pour ouvrir les yeux, et entend un _whoosh_ de magie tandis que Regina s’habille et sort de la tente.

Robin est là dehors. Il dit quelque chose d’aimable à Regina, et Emma ressent un brûlant accès de jalousie, seulement tempéré par _personne d’autre n’a jamais voulu de moi_ et par la désolation absolue sur le visage de Regina tandis qu’elle admettait cela.

Regina répond quelque chose, puis s’éclaircit la gorge et dit…

― Je… J’ai une confession à faire.

― C’est inutile, Regina, dit Robin, et Emma ignore si c’est elle qui s’imagine des choses ou si elle perçoit réellement une note d’embarras dans sa voix.

Elle imagine assez bien l’impatience de Regina cependant.

― Si, je pense que ça l’est.

― Vraiment, dit Robin, et non, elle ne s’imagine rien. Je crois que j’ai entendu tout ce qu’il y avait à dire.

Le rabat de la tente s’ouvre juste assez pour offrir à Emma la vue de Regina ouvrant et refermant la bouche, à court de mots.

― Oh, finit-elle par dire.

― C’est une tente, pas une forteresse, lui rappelle Robin.

Ce qui… est de bonne guerre. Emma a surpris des dizaines de conversations depuis l’intérieur de la tente. Elle est en train d’en surprendre une en ce moment même, en fait. Elle grimace. Robin aussi.

― J’avoue que je suis parti après… Enfin. Je me suis dit qu’il valait mieux vous laisser un peu d’intimité.

― Je suis tellement navrée, dit Regina, chagrinée. Tu as passé tout ce temps avec nous, à essayer de nous aider…

Robin l’interrompt.

― J’ai bien peur d’avoir moi aussi une confession à faire, dit-il en révélant quelque chose dans la paume de sa main, et un instant plus tard Regina laisse échapper un juron.

Emma se lève, la curiosité l’emportant sur la prudence, et sort de la tente à temps pour voir le haricot magique dans la main de Robin.

― Quoi ! dit-elle, et tous deux la regardent, surpris. Ca fait combien de temps que vous l’avez ?

― Mon contact me l’a donné il y a environ une semaine, dit Robin, l’air vaguement repentant.

Probablement davantage à cause de l’air trahi de Regina que du regard noir d’Emma.

― Je me suis dit… Je me suis dit que j’étais peut-être en train de prendre une décision trop hâtive.

Il fait passer le haricot dans la paume de Regina, mais elle continue à le dévisager d’un air trahi.

― J’ai vu la façon dont vous vous regardiez toutes les deux, dit-il pour sa défense. Je me suis dit… que j’allais attendre que vous preniez une décision.

Regina laisse échapper un jappement de rire, le regard soudain clair.

― Tu es vraiment Robin, dit-elle en soupirant. Et elle lui pose une main sur l’épaule puis s’écarte, le haricot en sécurité dans sa paume.

Il replie sa tente, et c’est le calme, ces derniers instants où l’on a l’impression que tout est sur le point de changer. Emma s’habille rapidement et évite Robin jusqu’à ce qu’il lui serre la main et dise :

― Je vous ai sous-estimée.

― Moi aussi je me suis sous-estimée, admet Emma.

Et Robin la regarde avec quelque chose qui ressemble à du respect. Ce n’est pas l’adoration sans réserve des masses, l’affection indulgente de ses parents, ni même la gentillesse toute simple de Regina, c’est quelque chose de nouveau, mais qui la pousse tout autant à se redresser de toute sa hauteur.

Il s’en va vers midi, non sans un bisou sur la joue de Regina qui fait bondir Emma. Une fois Robin parti, elle lui frotte la joue avec un chiffon jusqu’à ce que Regina proteste en riant et l’embrasse à pleine bouche.

― Dis-moi, demande Emma hors d’haleine lorsqu’elles finissent par s’installer au bord de la rivière, se préparant à partir enfin et se perdant dans de nouveaux baisers, chacun plus brûlant que le précédent. A Storybrooke… Tu t’habilles toujours comme un prince, ou…

― C’est un gilet, proteste Regina. J’en ai des dizaines !

― C’est tout ce que je voulais savoir, dit Emma d’un ton innocent tout en déposant un baiser sur la peau de Regina en-dessous de son oreille gauche. Regina frissonne.

― Si tu veux qu’on attende jusqu’à demain pour le portail… dit Emma d’un ton engageant.

― Même si je trouve cette idée très séduisante, dit Regina en s’appuyant contre elle, je vois deux raisons pour lesquelles il faut qu’on y aille maintenant.

― Ah oui ?

― Henri, dit-elle.

Emma se rappelle qu’elle pense que Henri pourrait être en danger et hoche aussitôt la tête.

― Et Henri, répète-t-elle en pointant le doigt par-delà la rivière en direction de la montagne qui les surplombe.

Il y a un bataillon entier de chevaux en train d’en descendre, et le père d’Emma et Henri sont à sa tête. Emma les contemple un long moment, le cœur serré, et Regina l’observe jusqu’à ce qu’elle puisse croiser son regard.

― Prête ? dit Regina, et elle lui prend de nouveau la main.

― Prête, dit Emma, et Regina jette le haricot par terre.

Le portail s’ouvre devant elles, elles s’accrochent fermement l’une à l’autre et _sautent_ …

… Et Emma se rappelle.

* * *

Cela fait cinq heures depuis le portail et Emma est toujours debout devant une rivière en train d’embrasser un point à la base du cou de Regina. _Non_. Elle est assise à une table avec son père, son fils et son petit ami, en train d’écouter le récit de leurs aventures de ces dernières semaines et de s’efforcer de sourire.

― Est-ce que vous… la nourrissez ? finit-elle par dire, avec une grimace à la pensée de la Méchante Reine, enfin mise en cage et toujours absolument terrifiante.

Henri se met à rire.

― Maman a demandé la même chose. Quand on lui a dit que les serpents pouvaient rester des mois sans manger, elle a juste pris la cage et elle est partie.

Il retrouve son sérieux.

― Tu crois qu’elle va bien ?

― Je suis sûre que oui, Henri, dit Emma, et elle plaque sur son visage un sourire qui semble artificiel, qui lui donne l’impression que sa peau se tend et se détache comme si elle-même était un serpent en train d’essayer de muer.

Lorsqu’elle se lève de table, c’est pour être interceptée par Killian qui se penche pour l’embrasser. Elle fait pivoter son corps afin que le baiser se transforme en étreinte, pas pour la première fois de la journée. Il la regarde en fronçant les sourcils, pas pour la première fois de la journée non plus.

Regina est partie presque aussitôt lorsqu’elles ont réapparu dans Storybrooke. Il y a eu un long moment où elles ont continué à se tenir la main, debout dans le loft tandis que David et Killian les regardaient bouche bée, et qu’Emma se rappelait qui elle était.

Elle n’a pas lâché Regina, pas avant que Killian ne se précipite vers elle et qu’elle ne prononce son nom. Regina lui a alors lâché la main et a reculé, frappée.

Elle a eu l’air d’avoir _tout_ perdu, et Emma a enfin les souvenirs nécessaires pour comprendre exactement ce qu’elle a pris à Regina cette fois. Elle s’est montrée stupide, _stupide_ dans cet autre monde, si fermement convaincue que ce qu’il y avait de mieux pour Regina était de la choisir, elle…

Mais Regina ne l’avait pas choisie _elle_ , n’est-ce pas ? Elle avait choisi une femme qui a cessé d’exister au moment où elles ont franchi le portail, l’avait choisie plutôt qu’une nouvelle chance avec son âme-sœur et à présent il ne lui reste plus qu’Emma.

Cinq heures sans Regina. Emma a l’impression de se noyer, de sombrer dans un monde où tout est trop près et elle n’arrive pas à respirer. A un moment ou un autre ce soir, elle va devoir rentrer chez elle et reprendre le cours de sa vie, et souhaiter désespérément que Regina se remette au moins à lui _parler_ un jour.

Pour l’instant elle est blottie sur le divan après le départ d’Henri, en train de jouer avec Neal – et seigneur, voilà qu’elle réalise encore une chose horrible, que ses parents ne l’ont eu dans cet univers que pour la _remplacer_ après leur tentative infructueuse avec elle, parce qu’il n’était pas là dans l’autre – et d’écouter son père raconter une histoire de coup manqué impliquant les nains tout en hochant la tête et en faisant « Mm-mm ».

Killian vient s’asseoir à côté d’elle, passe un bras autour d’elle et la serre de trop près. Elle doit prendre sur elle pour ne pas tressaillir.

― Tu ne nous as rien dit sur l’endroit où tu étais, mon amour, dit-il, et le ton plaintif de sa phrase ne dissimule pas le noir soupçon dans ses yeux.

Emma hausse les épaules et garde une voix soigneusement égale.

― Il n’y a pas grand-chose à dire, répond-elle. On s’est caché dans les bois jusqu’à ce qu’on ait mis la main sur un haricot magique. Pas mal de jours à ne rien faire à part cueillir des fruits.

David sourit, nostalgique et irréfléchi.

― Ta mère et moi, on faisait ça tout le temps pendant notre seule année tranquille, dit-il. Partir camper, cueillir des baies, se blottir autour du feu le soir, et puis dans la tente…

Il n’achève pas et leur adresse un clin d’œil.

Emma rougit. C’est un legs de l’autre Emma, qui par moments semblait n’être que rougeurs et larmes, et elle pense trop vite à _dans la tente_ avec Regina, aux baisers et au _Tu n’es pas réelle. Tu n’as jamais…_ chuchoté tandis que Regina s’accrochait à elle, toutes deux incapables de lâcher prise.

Et elle aurait peut-être pu s’en tirer si Killian n’avait pas passé sa soirée à scruter son visage, à l’observer comme s’il _savait_ dieu sait comment et n’attendait plus qu’une confirmation. Emma a encore les joues en feu et il s’écarte d’elle précipitamment comme s’il venait de se brûler, lui lançant un regard noir, choqué et trahi.

― Je ne me souvenais pas, dit faiblement Emma. Je ne me souvenais de rien.

Regina avait fait mention de lui alors, et Emma avait ignoré l’avertissement, l’idée d’aimer quelqu’un d’autre tellement _étrangère_. A présent elle sent les bagages s’accumuler, _l’Enfer, les Ténébreux_ , et chacun des engagements qu’elle a pris pèse sur elle jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’enfonce dans le sol comme dans des sables mouvants, aplatie sous le seul poids de tout cela.

― Et maintenant ? demande Killian.

Et Emma se rappelle Regina dans la tente, les mains à plat sur ses genoux, _personne d’autre n’a jamais voulu de moi_. Seigneur. Seigneur.

― Ca n’a pas d’importance, dit-elle d’un ton peu convaincant. Il ne va rien se passer, donc…

― Mais tu en as envie, dit sombrement Killian, et Emma se détourne de lui pour observer plutôt son père à la cuisine. Il s’est retourné pour les contempler, déconcerté par leur dispute, et Mary Margaret n’a jamais autant manqué à Emma qu’en ce moment précis.

― C’est _elle_ que tu veux.

― Elle veut une Emma qui n’existe pas, dit Emma, incapable de retenir la note de mélancolie dans sa voix.

Killian se lève si vite qu’il manque de l’érafler avec son crochet, et sort tumultueusement en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Elle a envie de pleurer comme le faisait la princesse Emma, d’être _faible_ et _pathétique_ , et s’en veut pour cela. A la place, elle sent ses épaules s’alléger d’un fardeau et se rappelle aussitôt comment se redresser de toute sa hauteur.

David, d’une bienheureuse inconscience comme toujours, dit : « Elle ? » avec une note de totale perplexité. Emma se met à rire, incapable de se retenir, et l’embrasse sur la joue.

* * *

Elle ne va pas trouver Regina ce soir-là ni les jours qui suivent. Ce n’est pas elle que Regina veut voir, et à la place elle rôde autour d’Henri quand il arrive de la maison en attendant des nouvelles de Regina. Henri la regarde en fronçant les sourcils après une question de trop et dit :

― Si tu veux le savoir, eh bien va lui demander !

Elle ne peut pas. Elle ne sait pas ce qu’elle fera si Regina lui claque la porte au nez, si Regina lui balance des accusations comme celles qui se bousculent dans sa tête depuis qu’elle est rentrée. Elle ne sait pas ce qu’elle fera quand on la rejettera parce qu’elle est _la mauvaise Emma_ , celle que Regina n’aime pas.

― Dis-moi juste si elle va bien, supplie-t-elle Henri au bout d’une semaine.

Sept jours ont passé depuis qu’elle a embrassé Regina devant le portail.

― Je sais qu’elle ne veut pas me voir…

― Tu le sais, hein ? dit Henri en lui lançant un regard noir. Et elle l’a élevé au cours de deux vies imaginaires à présent, mais c’est dans celle où elle ne l’a pas fait qu’il trouve le plus d’écho dans son cœur.

― J’ai juste besoin de savoir, plaide-t-elle auprès de lui. Et il se laisse fléchir, son garçon doux et intelligent qui a grandi pour écrire des histoires au lieu de se battre dedans.

― Elle ne va pas bien, finit-il par dire. Elle ne veut pas me parler de… ce qui a bien pu se passer dans l’autre monde. Elle a juste dit que… Robin était là.

C’est le pire cauchemar d’Emma, que ce soit là ce qui ressorte de leur voyage. C’est la troisième fois qu’elle essaie de faire quelque chose de _bien_ et ruine le destin de Regina, la troisième fois qu’elle s’en mêle et sabote ses amours. _Egoïste, égoïste_ – et pourtant, il n’y a rien qu’elle puisse faire pour ignorer son infini soulagement à la pensée qu’il ne soit pas revenu avec elles après tout.

Henri se mord la lèvre.

― Tu devrais aller la voir.

― Je crois que je suis la dernière personne qu’elle ait envie de voir en ce moment, dit Emma d’un ton morne.

― Je ne crois pas, dit Henri.

Il se mord de nouveau la lèvre et ajoute :

― Tu crois qu’elle est comme ça…

Il s’éclaircit la gorge.

― Tu crois que c’est à cause de la Méchante Reine ?

Emma le regarde avec surprise.

― A cause de… ?

Et bien sûr, Henri qui n’a aucune raison d’être au courant pour _elles_ allait trouver une autre explication plausible au repli de Regina. Malgré toute sa haine pour la Méchante Reine, il est bien plus difficile de lui en vouloir maintenant qu’elle n’est plus qu’une bête en cage, privée des paroles et des actes dont elle jouait avec tant d’aisance pour pousser les gens à la détester.

Elle pense de nouveau à la princesse Emma et se demande s’il s’agit de la même chose, ce ressentiment, ce dégoût et cette jalousie qu’elle lui inspire. Mais non, la princesse Emma n’était pas une _moitié_ d’elle.

Parfois à présent, elle a l’impression qu’elle l’était peut-être.

* * *

Elle frappe à la porte de Regina et attend, frissonnant dans le froid, jusqu’à ce que la porte s’ouvre dans un halo d’énergie magique. Regina ne se montre pas, ce qui ne fait que rendre la situation encore plus embarrassante, et Emma s’agite dans l’entrée pendant quelques minutes avant de pénétrer dans le bureau.

Regina est accroupie par terre, les mains sur la cage du cobra. Elle l’observe d’un air sombre et il la dévisage en retour, dardant sa langue pour goûter l’air entre elles.

― Elle ne vous a pas hypnotisée ou quelque chose, n’est-ce pas ? dit Emma, ne plaisantant qu’à moitié.

Regina ne la regarde pas.

― Elle ne peut pas me blesser sans se blesser elle-même, murmure-t-elle. Et c’est elle qui a hérité de tout l’instinct de conservation dans le partage.

Elle touche un barreau de la cage, le suit des doigts, et dit :

― Que puis-je faire pour vous, Emma ?

Emma s’était attendue à _mademoiselle Swan_ , froid et sans concession, et ce _Emma_ l’atteint comme un coup de poing à l’estomac. Il est calme, sans la colère à laquelle elle s’était attendue, et elle glisse les pouces dans la ceinture de son pantalon et s’efforce de répondre.

― Je… Je voulais juste avoir de vos nouvelles, chuchote-t-elle. Ca fait une semaine que je ne vous ai pas vue.

― J’avais du travail à rattraper, dit Regina en indiquant son bureau d’un signe de tête. Une réponse brusque et qui sonne impersonnelle si l’on excepte le fait qu’elle n’a pas encore croisé le regard d’Emma une seule fois. Emma a _mal_ , le cœur contracté en un minuscule poing tremblant.

― Regina, dit Emma d’une voix tendue. Regina, je t’en prie. Regarde-moi.

Elle a envie de blâmer la princesse Emma pour le sanglot dans sa voix, mais la princesse Emma n’est pas _réelle_ , quel que soit le temps qu’elle a pu passer à l’incarner.

Regina lève la tête et Emma voit – des yeux bordés de rouge, creusés, de nouveau assez remplis de douleur pour s’y noyer.

― Est-ce pour cela que vous êtes venue ici ? dit-elle d’une voix rauque. Pour …

― Je suis venue pour m’excuser, lâche Emma.

Et _elle n’était pas venue pour ça_ , il n’y a pas d’excuses qui soient suffisantes pour ce qu’elle a fait. On ne peut pas priver trois fois quelqu’un de l’amour de sa vie et attendre de lui qu’il vous _pardonne_.

― Pour ce… Pour ce qui s’est passé dans les bois.

― Oh, dit Regina dont le regard se creuse encore plus. Je vous en prie, non.

Elle doit le savoir aussi, qu’il n’y a rien que l’on puisse dire.

― Il le faut.

Emma arpente la petite pièce, regarde Regina la regarder, serre les poings et les laisse retomber mollement à ses côtés.

― J’ai… saboté ta relation avec Robin – _encore_ – et peut-être que la première fois, j’étais… Je voulais juste sauver une vie, et la deuxième c’était Hadès, même si tu es descendue là-bas pour moi… Mais je te l’ai encore enlevé. Et tu mérites d’être heureuse. Même si c’est avec lui, dit-elle d’un ton bourru, charitable seulement jusqu’à un certain point.

Regina la contemple en faisant lentement « non » de la tête, et lorsqu’elle ouvre la bouche, Emma a peur de ce qu’elle va répondre.

― Ce n’est pas toi. C’est moi qui ai fait ce choix, dit Regina. J’ai choisi…

Et _non_. Elle ne va _pas_ laisser Regina retomber dans la haine de soi.

― Je… L’autre moi – le fruit de mon imagination – elle t’y a poussée. Dieu qu’elle était amoureuse de toi.

Emma regrette ses mots dès l’instant où elle les prononce, parce que _dieu_ …

Le regard de Regina est doux et triste.

― Elle ne m’a poussée à rien du tout, dit-elle. Elle était… Elle était fantastique.

― Elle était faible, pathétique…

Elle la _déteste_ , déteste la princesse Emma et tout ce qu’elle a été trop sotte pour dissimuler.

Les yeux de Regina étincellent de colère pour la première fois depuis qu’Emma a pénétré dans la maison.

― Ne parle pas d’elle comme ça, dit-elle d’une voix dure et dangereuse.

― Regina, dit Emma en levant une main en signe d’apaisement. Je comprends que tu… ressentais quelque chose pour elle.

La jalousie bouillonne en elle, brûlante, furieuse, et si douloureuse qu’elle peut à peine la supporter.

― Mais elle n’était pas _réelle_.

― Du diable si elle ne l’était pas, dit Regina d’un ton cassant. Elle était _toi,_ idiote. Même trente ans à être dorlotée par Neige ne pouvaient pas le dissimuler bien longtemps. Et chaque jour là-bas elle était un peu plus la Emma que j’ _aime_ , alors pardonne-moi si je ne suis pas prête à tolérer que tu parles d’…

Emma se laisse tomber sur le sol à _Emma que j’aime_ , atterrit à côté de la cage d’un cobra étrangement calme, attrape Regina et l’embrasse, tremble dans ses bras, lui caresse les joues des pouces et l’embrasse à nouveau. Regina l’attire plus près et le baiser se change en étreinte, puis Emma enfouit le visage dans le cou de Regina comme si elle rentrait enfin chez elle.

― Emma, soupire Regina. Et elle la serre assez fort pour qu’Emma puisse croire, l’espace d’un féroce moment de joie, qu’elle ne la lâchera peut-être plus jamais.

Et il y a un chœur d’Emmas dans sa tête, de vies vécues qui n’étaient pas réelles, un millier d’univers qui auraient pu être, et chacun d’entre eux prend vie en cet instant et fleurit, sauvage, vibrant et amoureux.


End file.
